Im the new puppet master? Wth!
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: When a strange man brings a large trunk into Lauren's antique shop and say "Please take my burden" and leaves. The trunk filled with the animated dolls now become part of Lauren's life.
1. A run through the dark

Why is the night so dark? Not even the moon could illuminate this pitch velvet blanket of eeriness, twisting itself through the trees. Heavily booted feet ran through the through the dirt and twigs, heavy imprints marking his journey from the howling dogs and running men. Tear flowed down his cheeks as he gripping the bulky, oak wood chest tighter to his torso, willing his legs to move quicker. He didn't know who he was running from but he knew that they desperately wanted the items in the carved chest. The man ducked to the left, avoiding a low tree branch and skidding to a halt, lost in the labyrinth of trees and boulders.

_"He this way! Do not let him escape!" _Loud howls of tracking dogs greeted his ears, the panic welling deep in his system he ran to the right hoping it led to the main road. He knew had didn't have much strength left in frail legs but when he heard the small wails and cries coming from the chest, it pushed him to the purpose of getting them to a safe place. The fear finally setting into his nerves made the frail man climb the hill leading from the forest, nearly screaming with joy when his fingertips grazed the hard cement road.

_"Dammit! Don't let the bastard get away! We need those puppets!" _The booming voice bellowed from the darkness, the faint light of the flashlights looking like small fireflies in the velvet darkness. The man huffed and scrambled to his feet with the chest wobbling in his arms, taking off faster down the street. His lungs contracted painfully as he sucked air into his tired body, tears flowing freshly down his dirty cheeks. The small wails echoed from the box, the sound piercing his heart.

"Don't worry my darlings- He ceased running and huffed painfully- you will be safe soon enough." He noticed his truck up ahead, right where he parked it two hours earlier. He scrambled to the old contraption and hoisted the chest into the bed, the top opening slightly. A shiny silver hook poked it's way through, a low hiss following. The man snaked his finger through the hook and gulped.

"Whatever happens, Blade, I need you to keep them safe. You're theirs now." He gave the tiny hook and slight grip and tears flowed when he heard the tiny hiss the echoed a small _'yeah' _filled him with the reassurance he needed. He lightly poked the hook back into the chest and clamped it shut, soon hearing nearing yells and howls. The man shuffled into the truck and with shaky hands turned on the ignition. He sighed sadly and floored the truck down the road, into the nearest town.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Whatcha think? Much better?


	2. Meeting the puppets

"Lauren?" The mass under the thick comforters groaned and shuffled. "Hey, Lauren?" A tan well manicured fingernail poked the polka dotted blankets earning a small groan and rude grumbled word. The tan woman rolled her eyes and yanked on the covers. "C'mon Lauren! You need to get up, like, now!" she gave the blankets another good tug but to no avail, the mass didn't move an inch. She sighed and stared at the bed, watching the gentle rise and fall of the breathing. With a roll of her eyes she walked into the bathroom a few feet from the bed and gripped the shower hose and stretching it, the woman then walked to the blanket covered bed and stuck the hose into a gap, walking back into the bathroom.

"I swear Lauren, you never learn." With that, she twisted the cold water knob and watched the hose stiffen as the water flowed through. A scream and a heavy _thump _greeted her smiling face as she twisted the water off and poking her head through the door. A soaking wet Lauren laid sprawled on the floor, a giant water puddle darkening her light purple sheets. Lauren huffed and shuffled to her feet, sticking her pink painted nail into the woman's face.

"Was that really necessary, Liane!" She yelled, swishing her wet hair over her shoulder and glared at the smiling Indian woman.

"I do believe it was- Liane jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the wall clock - We're already twenty minutes late to the shop." Lauren's eyes bulged and stared open mouthed at the smirking Hindi woman. Lauren tossed Liane to the side and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door into her still smiling face. Liane sauntered out the room with the echoing profanities flowing behind her from the bathroom.

After ten minutes in the shower, Lauren flew out the door (clad in a towel) past Liane (who had her face in a magazine) and into the laundry room. The Indian woman chuckled behind her magazine, flipping the page and crossed her right leg over the left. Five minutes later the laundry room door busted open and Lauren finally dressed in light blue skinny's and a black lace camisole, flew up the stairs and back into her room. Liane sighed and threw the magazine on the table and looked up the stairs.

"Hurry the hell up, Lauren! We need to go!"

_"Give me a freaking second!"_

Liane rolled her eyes and slumped into the couch cushion. Lauren quickly blow dried her hair and lightly straitened it before putting on eyeliner and gripping her purse. She quickly flew down the stairs and slipped on her flats.

"Okay I'm ready lets go!" She waved her purse in the air madly, gripping her keys as she flew out the door.

Liane sighed. "Such an immature child."

After berating herself on being a _sorry ass shop owner_, Lauren was able to make it and open up _her _antique shop. Her grandmother owned the establishment for thirty years before she passed away a few summers ago, passing the family business to her. The shop contained many many items that were donated from other people that were a waste of space, but Lauren didn't see them as junk. She saw them as treasures that had stories imbedded into the wood or fabric, she just adored the old stuff.

A tap on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts to see the cutest old woman with her white hair in a bun, making her smile. "May I help you?"

The woman fidgeted with her pocketbook strap. "Yes, I was wandering if you had any items ranging from the 20's to the 40's." Her expression held hope and her eyes shined just a little.

Lauren smiled and lifted the counter section and walked out with a beckoning hand. "I'm sure we do, follow me." The woman followed Lauren to the back room where they held the largest items, like couches, tables, pianos ext. The old woman smiled and followed Lauren to the back room. They passed Liane who was scrubbing down the exhibits and glass display windows. Lauren smiled and held the door open for the woman and waved her inside, flipping the lights on to show what they had to offer.

Lauren smiled at the woman agape expression. "I'll let you wander and come find me whenever you're ready, I'm Lauren by the way." The old woman smiled and slowly began to walk around the warehouse filling with different objects, smiling as she ran her hands over the delicate furniture.

Lauren turned and walked through the door, seeing Liane restring the marionettes. Lauren's family held a strong part in their hearts for puppets, dolls and marionettes. She could recall her grandmother, whom she visited regularly because of her mothers job, and always being able to see her little friend.

_"Grandma!" An eleven year old Lauren cried as she ran into the old timely, Victorian styled home. An old woman beamed a bright smile, bending down to  
give her giggling granddaughter a hug.  
_

_"Oh sweetheart, how are you doing?" Grandmother smiled. She was a very unique, classy woman, always wore dresses, the pretty dangle earrings, and rings that claimed every finger._

_Little Lauren smiled up at her_.

_"I'm great, Oh where's Jester!" She hopped up and down looking for the little puppet she called friend. Grandmother laughed and walked to a beautifully carved, dark cherry wood trunk. She opened it and pulled out a hand piece, strings, and finally, Jester poked his head out. She placed his feet on the ground and moved the hand piece around till he was dancing. Lauren giggled and clapped her hands. My mother smiled, kissed her little head and left for work._

_Grandma handed Lauren the hand piece and left the living room to go cook lunch. The little girl sat down with her purple dress sprawled about and just played with Jester, giggling when he would do a funny trick._

_ Her giggling became much happier when he began to dance around without the movement of the strings, making Lauren smile and clap her hands. His face spun around till it was at a happy expression, twirled his wrist and bowed. Lauren held her small arms open for the colorful puppet to run into them.  
_

_Lauren smiled and kissed his cheek before picking up the hand piece as Grandmother walked in, with the lunch on a fine silver tray._

Lauren smiled at the memory, seeing the old woman walk out with her own smile on her face. "I believe I found what I was looking for." Lauren nodded and walked behind the counter, picking up a truck form and a pen. "Alright I just need the item number and your address." She smiled to the woman as she placed her purse on the counter and opened up the little note in her ring cladded hand.

"It's item 3482, the purple velvet high back parlor couch." Lauren wrote down the information and checked the _delivery _box. "Address please." She smiled.

" My address is 3345 An-kin's street_._" Lauren wrote down the address and continued with the rest of the delivery sheet. The old woman watched every pen stroke Lauren made, her eyes scanning the movements of her wrists.

Lauren placed the pen down and folded the paper. "Okay, I will have some workers get the truck and have it at your house within the next few days." The old woman beamed and gripped her pocketbook before nodding happily and lightly tapping Lauren's hand. The door bell _ding _announced that she left and Lauren placed the folded delivery form into the truck loading pin, walking out of the counter to go check on Liane.

Lauren crossed her arms and popped out her hip at the sight of Liane laying sprawled out on the display couch, **_Peoples_** magazine clutched tightly in her hands. Lauren cleared her throat, causing Liane to look up from her reading to Lauren then back to reading.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Laying down on the job?"

Liane plopped the magazine on her lap and bent her head back to look at Lauren. "Yep, my feet hurt." Her head snapped back to the magazine, her left leg crossing over her right. Lauren groaned and walked over to the very decorative sign that spelled in English _Please do not sit on the furniture_, a sign that was stationed right in front of Liane. Lauren cleared her throat once more.

Liane groaned and looked up seeing the foot tapping brunette standing behind the _Do Not _sign. she groaned. "Oh come on! No ones looking, Lauren." She shook her head.

"I don't care, back to work, I'll be up at the counter." Liane groaned and tossed her magazine into her large burlap bag. "Yeah! Give yourself the easy job!" She picked up her cleaning supplies and went to work on the glass doll display.

Lauren walked back into the counter to go over some of the previous loading papers, a slab of red caught her eye. She looked out the display window to see a rusted old truck pull into a spot and a very dirt ridden man shuffled out and hoisting a large object out of the bed. She raised an eyebrow as the man kept looking over his shoulder in a paranoid manner before jerking the door open, making the bell jingle madly. He huffed loudly as she shimmied his way through the various displays of chairs and tables and dropped the giant _trunk _onto the counter with a loud _thunk_, where he began to catch his breath.

"Sir, are you alright?" Lauren asked in a shaky voice, he just continued to heave air into his lungs. Lauren lifted up the counter and walked to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, I can call an ambu-

"Please." He cut her off. "Please take them." He wheezed out with a scratchy voice. Lauren, caught off guard, lifted her hand from his shoulder and looked at the nicely decorated trunk of dark cherry wood. The man sucked in a breath and pushed the trunk in Lauren's direction, lifting his sad eyes to her wide greens.

"Please..." With one final jerk of the trunk in her direction, he lifted himself up and stormed out of the shop, knocking down a few displays, driving quickly down the road. Lauren stared at the trunk, lightly running her fingers over the vine like design, fingering the open padlock over the latch.

"Uh, Liane! Come here please!" Lauren called as she lifted the padlock out of the latch

Liane groaned as she halted mid-wipe on the glass doll show case. "I swear she needs me for everything." She moaned as she unfolded herself from her knees and with her cleaning supplies in hand, sauntered over to Lauren. She dispelled her gloves to the side table and threw her cleaning spray to the floor, walking up to Lauren who was hunched over a large trunk.

Her eyebrow raised. "Where did this thing come from?"

Lauren shrugged. "Some crazy crack head ran in here and threw it on the table." Her hands flew over her head in unsureness. "I don't know what the hell to do with it."

Liane stared at the upright trunk and blew air from her cheeks.. "I don't think at it like an idiot will tell us whats inside." With that, Liane slammed it on it's side, releasing a loud _thunk _to echo through the store and dust to float around.

Lauren jumped and smacked her friend. "Liane! My god." she groaned out. Liane smirked and unlatched the latch and jerked the door open. Both of the women gasped at the sight before them. Four puppets were scattered around the velvet lining, like who ever was carrying them jerked the trunk in a uncaring notion. Liane reached in and grabbed one puppet that wore a thick red sweater but a had a really small pointed head.

Liane let a snort/chuckle and turned the puppet to face Lauren. "Pfft, look at this character." She fingered the puppets giant hand, making it wave to the smiling brunette.

"Knock it off you buttface." Lauren smiled, reaching in and picking up another puppet. Her eyebrow raised at the menacing looking puppet. Pure white with long white hair, a cheshire grin and. . . A hook and knife for arms. Lauren lifted up the knife and as if it was designed to do so, tiny silver bullets popped from his eye sockets and his mouth slowly fell.

"Hmm, you're pretty peculiar." Lauren placed the knife 'arm' back to his side but odd enough, his face stayed the same, with his mouth open and the silver bullets out. Her lip curled up and her eye brow raised, she placed the frightening puppet back into the trunk and shot the lid. Liane rested her elbow on the trunk and stared at the girl before her.

"What should we do with it?" She asked as she scratched her cheek.

Lauren didn't know what to do with the thing, she thought that it would make a good display for the shop and it possibly could catch a good price but something in her wanted to keep it. She groaned and stared at the huge trunk with defeat written to her face.

"I think I'll keep it, I kinda like it." She ran her fingers over the vine designs and tapped her finger nails to it. Liane looked to the trunk and to Lauren, shrugging before going into a stretch.

"Do what ever you want with it, I'm going to go finish cleaning." With that Liane disappeared into the store. Lauren sighed and heaved the trunk behind the counter, propping it up by her legs. She might as well keep it. What the old man said about 'them' probably being those puppets, she couldn't do anything but take them home. She shrugged and pulled up the counter lid and stepping through, halting when a gentle hiss reached her ears. The counter lid dropped with a _thud _and she went about the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride home was supper long in Lauren's opinion. After a hand full of customers came into the shop, four of them gave her hell. One wouldn't shut up about their _past life _experiences, one had a child that screamed the entire time they were shopping and one old woman was just as bitter as a sour orange. Lauren blew air out of her lips and leaned back into the drivers seat of her car. It already gotten late and she just wanted to go home, eat, and sleep. Her eyes ghosted over to the large trunk that was seated upright in the passenger seat and sighed. What was she going to do with those puppets and that bulky trunk?

She sighed. "I could clean off that shelf by my fire place." She mumbled as she turned the wheel to the left and slowly eased her way into the drive way. With her keys in hand she opened the passenger side door and the terrible task of heaving the trunk into her house begun, it took both her and Liane ten minutes to the get this thing into her little Ford Taurus, she didn't want to think how long it would take her to get it into her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a heave from her noodle arms and the loud disapproval from her lower back, the large trunk landed loudly next her sectional couch with a muffled groan. Lauren slumped forwards and rested her hands to her knees, drawing air into her lungs. "One hundred and twenty-three pounds but I'm so out of shape." She huffed as she flopped onto the large floor pillow and tipped the trunk over to open it.

"Lets see if the loon gave you names." She picked up the six armed cowboy that had a wicked grin to his features and turned him over, lifting up the bandana to see the name on his neck.

"Six Shooter, Blade, Pin Head and Je-Jee-Jester?" Lauren's fingers grazed her fingers over the dark purple and red satin of the puppets costumes and traced the diamond like designs. Memories of the puppet she used to play with flooded her mind and she traced the back of the puppet with widened eyes.

_A thirteen year old Lauren ran into her grandmother's unique styled home and smiled._

_"Hey Grandma!" Her grandmother looked up and smiled. She was sitting in her rocking chair, she hardly ever sits in that thing unless... Oh no. Mom looked worried._

_"Honey I'm late, I'll see you later OK?" She kissed Laurens head and ran out the door. She stared sadly at grandma._

_"Grandma, you okay?" Little Lauren walked toward her grandmother and grabbed her hand. She had a sad and solemn look to her and shook her head around the house with teary eyes. Lauren looked and saw most of the windows were broken in, her beautiful cabinet that held her most treasured china was smashed open and the dishes gone. her eyes widened as she looked around more. Her shelf that held her most precious metal Jack-In-The-Box was gone and her jewelry box that was supposed to be in her room was on the living room floor, empty and smashed._

_A tear fell down Lauren's cheek._

_"Oh grandma! I'm so sorry!" Lauren grabbed her and hugged her tight, she responded with a light pat on her back. She looked at the teen girl with sad and sorrowful eyes that pleaded for forgiveness._

_"That's not all they took." Lauren backed away and stared at her. A tear fell from her cheek as she pointed toward the trunk, the lock was broken off and was forced open. Green eyes grew wide and tears poured out. "Grandma please no!" She ran to the trunk and looked through the debris. He's gone!_

_Another tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry sweetheart, They took Jester."_

_Lauren never knew She could cry that hard. They were able to find the men that broke in and return her jewelry and most of her china but when we asked about the marionette, they said that the burglars told them that the doll put up a fight and ran away._

_"I don't know if they were on drugs or what but They did not have a puppet with them." He walked back to his car drove away with the crooks in the back._

_Lauren's face was hidden in her grandmother's dress as she sobbed._

Lauren sniffed, turning the puppet to look at her and she smiled. "I finally got you back." She smiled. The face of the puppet began to rapidly spin and spin until it finally landed on a bright smile, a giggle that she remembered well escaped the tiny little puppet body. Lauren crushed the puppet to her chest as a tiny little sob escaped her throat. Jester let out a low moan as he tapped his tiny wooden hands to her damp cheeks, that happy smile staying on his polished face. Lauren smiled and held his tiny hands with her index finger_s,_her head jerked up when a flash caught her eye.

Blade let out a low and throaty hiss as he launched himself from the confines of the puppet trunk, his sharp blade swinging madly. Before she could think, Jester was jerked from her hands by that hook and a his knife crash landing to the top of her wrist. The sudden stinging pain hit her brain faster than she thought and her scream echoed through the house. Blade's eyes popped out and a hiss escaped his lips as he began to charge the crawling, fear stricken girl.

Jester jerked himself from the curve of the hook and jolted himself before the angry puppet leader, tiny cries and whimpers escaping his frowning mouth. Blades shoulders fell into the jester puppets hands as he was forced back, away from the cowering girl in the corner. Blades bullets popped from his sockets as he hissed at Jester to release him but he. . . Refused?

Lauren lifted her head from the protection of her arms to see that the two puppets were bickering at each other. Tiny little cries and whimpers were coming from Jester as he kept his tiny hands firm to Blades shoulders as the gunner puppet hissed violently at the smaller puppet. Lauren stared wide eyed at the strange scene, lifting her head to see that the other two puppets were standing upright and moving around. Lauren blinked and her mouth dropped.

Jester let one final plea escape him before Blade finally threw his knife and hook into the air and marched back over to the trunk with low hisses escaping him. Jester turned to look at the bewildered Lauren sitting in the corner and stepped over with his face spinning to a happy expression. He reached his hand over and patted her knee, getting her attention and raising his hand to her. Lauren blinked before offering him her index finger and lightly he tugged her to the direction of the trunk. With her bleeding hand curled tightly to her stomach, she crawled behind Jester and sat on her knees beside him. The three puppets, or more like two..., stared at her with non-threatening stances as the darker puppet held his back to her with his 'arms' crossed over his chest.

With her back tensed in fear Lauren ghosted her eyes down to Jester who looked up to her, he placed his hands on his chest then slowly spread them out before him. Lauren eyebrow raised at the weird gesture, cocking her head slightly. Jester face palmed then did the motion again but added an emphasizing jerk toward the other puppets. Light bulb.

"You want me to introduce myself?_"_ Jester clapped his hands and if he could he would let out a _"Duh stupid."_

"My name is Lauren Rayna Casting but my maiden name is Tulon." Blades back went rigid, slowly turning to stare at the woman before him. _A Tulon? I just slashed a Tulon? _He stared down at his blade before walking toward the woman. Lauren noticed the dark puppet walking to her and tensed, ready to run but Jester slapped her knee. Blade walked up, his mouth opening and closing slowly as he shuffled his knife and hook. Lauren stared at the now awkward looking puppet, tensing when he stepped closer, running the curved edge of his hook over the forgotten slash on her wrist. Then it clicked.

"Oh! Uh I'll go get this cleaned up." Lauren let out a forced smile as she unfolded herself from the floor and walked to the bathroom down the hall. Blade looked to Jester, Pin Head and Six Shooter, all letting out a sigh as they accepted the fact that this is their new home.

Jester stared back to where Lauren disappeared and let a light sigh escape. _"I finally got you back."_


	3. glad to have the company

'Ok Lauren, calm down calm down.' I grumbled to myself as I ran my hand under the cold water. I sighed and wiped off the dried blood, I looked over my hand. It's not too bad. I grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around the cut. I looked in the mirror and raked my bangs back.

'alright Lauren, you can do this, their just puppets.' I opened the bathroom door and walked into the living room to see all four puppets sitting on my sectional couch. I smiled when Jester waved to me and patted the seat in between him and Blade. I sat down and turned on the TV.

Blade lowered his head bringing his hook and knife into his lap and scooted a little ways. Jester's face spun around to a sad expression. I looked down at blade and smiled. I patted his head and he looked up at me. He looked back down.

"Oh Blade, don't beat yourself up, I forgive you." He looked back, his mouth opened and closed as he patted my bandaged hand with the back of his hook. I giggled.

"I'm fine, its just a scratch." He nodded and pulled his 'hands' back into his lap and stared at the TV. Jester crawled from his spot and made himself comfortable on my lap. I smiled, patting his head making the bells on his hat jingle. I looked over at Six Shooter and Pinhead to see Six Shooter watching the western flick on TV and Pinhead asleep on one of the pillows.

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Blade jumped up on the back of the couch, raising his knife with a hiss. I gasped. "Oh, Daniel!" I grabbed Blade, Jester, Six Shooter and a sleeping Pinhead and walked over to the book shelf. I placed them in a line just as the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!". I looked back at them.

"OK guys, please stay here and be still, can you do that for me?" They all nodded and froze. I smiled and ran to the door.

"Lauren! Babe!" Daniel shot in with his arms wrapping around my waist. I giggled as he lifted me up and spun me. He put my down and kissed me. Jester tensed and looked over at Blade who had his knife and hook raised.

I smiled and broke the kiss and stared into his green eyes. I smacked his shoulder.

"Where were you at 4? I tried to call but you didn't pick up." His eyes bugged out and his mouth fell open. I stared back with my arms crossed. He fumbled for words.

"Oh uh, I had a uh meeting and they told us to turn off all electronics." He smiled. I shrugged and nodded

_"He lies!"_ Blade hissed to Jester who nodded.

'I know he's lying.' I shook away the feelings and smiled up at him. He made a bee line to the shelf. He smirked at the Puppets.

"Wow, aren't these some ugly fellows?" Pinhead's hand twitched. I walked to Daniel and grabbed his wrist before he picked up Six Shooter. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Well I like them, and don't touch them their very fragile." He nodded and gave one last disgusted look to them and turned his back. Blade raised his hook and was about to strike. I grabbed it and lowered it back to his side. He looked me and gave me a low hiss that sounded like a 'why?'.

"Please don't, I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered patting his hook. His eyes bugged out and let out another hiss and kept his head focused on Daniel.

I smiled at him and sat on the couch. He popped in a movie and I layed on his shoulder. We sat there in silence as we watched Blood & Chocolate. Dan jumped when his phone vibrated. His grew big and grabbed his phone. He looked down at the ID.

"Uh Babe? Can you go and get me a glass of water and a snack?" He smiled. I shrugged and nodded. I past the puppets who were waving their arms and grunting frantically. I lowered my head and disappeared in the kitchen.

Dan answered his phone. "Hello?". "Hey babe!" A woman's voice screeched on the other end. Dan smiled. "Hey girlie, how you doing'? The girl giggled making Dan smile. The puppets listened in anger as he talked on the phone with a girl that wasn't his. Pinhead looked down at his leader, clenching and unclenching his fists. Blade raised his hook just in time before Pinhead jumped off the shelf.

"Leave him, let Lauren find out on her own." Blade said sadly, looking at the swine of a man on the couch. He looked at Jester who face has spun to a look of pure hatred. Hatred for a man that was hurting his beloved friend and mistress.

Lauren came back with two waters and bowl of popcorn. "I love you too, see you in a few babe" The girl smiled making a kissing sound. Dan looked up to see Lauren stepping out of the kitchen and walked over to the couch.

"Oh uh yes sir, I'll see you in a few... Thank you sir, bye bye." Lauren placed the food and drinks on the table. "Who was that?" She asked sitting next to him. He stood up and stretched.

"That was the boss babe, he needs me down at the office." I looked down at my knees. "Oh well then I guess you have to go." Dan smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll call you later okay babe." I nodded and kissed him. He walked past the bookshelf and flicked Jester making his hat go flying. "Keep her company, will you guys?" He clicked his tongue and winked. He blew a kiss to me and left out the door.

I picked up Jester's fallen hat and put it back on his head. Blade and Jester looked at me and shook their head sadly. I lowered my head in shame and stalked back to the couch bringing my knees to my chest. They all jumped down and climbed onto the couch. Jester patted my calf and spun his face to a disappointed expression. I sighed.

"I know, you guy's I know, I just don't want to believe it. I'm sure you guys know how I feel?" They looked at each other and shook their heads no. I gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, I know that you guys care a little bit about me, but this is my problem and let me fix it for myself, okay?" I smiled.  
They nodded and sat down and finished the rest of the movie with me. Jester crawled back into my lap and layed down, Blade leaned on my hip and yawned, Pinhead somehow made it to my shoulder and sat there and Six shooter fell asleep on the pillow next to me. I smiled.

It's good to have some unique friends.

__________________________________________________  
-7:30 am-

I awoke laying on the couch. I yawned sitting up hearing grunts of disapproval. I looked down my side to see Blade, Pinhead and Six Shooter sprawled out on my legs. I looked around for Jester but he wasn't there. A high pitched yawn and a tap on my wrist made me look down to see him curled up in my in right arm. I smiled and poked him. His face spun around to a happy expression as he looked up at me. I giggled and kissed his head; his hat was on the floor.

"Time to get up and time for me to go to work." all their heads perked up and stared at me. I stared back. "You all want to come to work with me?" They all nodded happily. Blade clinked his blade and hook together, I smiled. "OK, well stay here, I'm going to go get ready." I pulled Jester away and sat him by Six Shooter. They all nodded and Pinhead grabbed the remote and turned the TV on which was playing on old horror movie, Night of the Living Dead. They looked occupied so I left to go get changed.

After a quick shower, I wrapped up in a towel and walked into my closet. "What to wear? What to wear?" I decided on a pair of dark boot cut jeans, a studded belt, silver lace camisole and thin, loose long sleeve black pull over. After I got dressed I plugged in my straightener and sat at my vanity. I applied dark brown eyeliner that kicked out my green eye color and settled for basic purple eyeshadow and mascara.

My straightener beeped. "Finally!" I gasped out and began to straighten chunks of my hair. I paused when I heard light tapping at my door. I smiled. "Come in, its not shut all the way." The door was pushed open and all four puppets walked in. I smiled, grabbing another chunk of my hair and put in the straightener. "Hey guys." They waved and climbed the vanity and sat by my brushes and makeup. I laughed and continued straightening my hair.

Pinhead pickup my face powder and stuck his hand in it. He pulled his hand away and stared at his light brown colored hand. He looked left and right then patted Six Shooter's back leaving a powder hand print on his vest. I laughed as he grunted, swiping his six arms at Pinhead. I put the lid back on and grabbed Six Shooter. I patted the powder off his vest and returned to straightening my hair.

Jester's face spun to a happy expression and played with my makeup brush. He swiped the brush part at Blade who swiped it away. They continued to play till I was done with my hair.  
I smiled at my appearance and looked at the puppets. "Okay, lets go."

They all stared my purse down as I held it open. The looked up at me. I stared back. "Its the only way, I am not bringing you guys in the case, I just about broke my back getting it in my house." I laughed as they all stared at each other and shrugged. Jester pushed Six Shooter and Pinhead into my purse who all answered back with angry grunts. Blade jumped in and Jester smiled up at me. I smiled back and he soon jumped in as well. I closed my purse and ran to my car.

* * *

I smiled at the customer as I placed the glass figures in box and wrapped it. The old man stared at my shoulder. "What a wonderful looking puppet, is it for sale?" I looked over at Jester sitting on my shoulder, frozen. I smiled back and shook my head no. "No, Ive had him since I was little." The man frowned and looked over Blade, Six Shooter and Pinhead. He picked up Six Shooter.

"What about this one?" I smiled and took him away.

"The puppets on the desk are not for sale, they are mine." The man grumbled and payed for his purchase. He left and drove away.

Jester's face spun to a happy face making me smile. The others looked up at me. "You guys know I wouldn't sell you." I winked at them placed Jester on top of my grandmother's Metal Jack-In-The-Box. He crossed his left leg over his right and spread his arms, with his elbow's bent and froze. I laughed and placed the money in the cash register.

"Hey Lauren!" Lee jumped in front of the counter making Pinhead fall backward. She raised her eyebrow as I picked him up and put him back on the counter. She smiled. "Wow, their awesome aren't they?" She smiled, stroking one of Six Shooter's arms. I smiled when he didn't lash out or strike at her. "Yeah their really awesome." I grabbed Jester and put him back on my shoulder.

Lee smiled and went back to work. Blade raised his arms to be picked up. I let him sit on my other shoulder. After moving around and him almost falling off, he hooked his hook through my hoop earring to keep stable. I laughed and began to wipe down the counter's and dusted the lamps.

Its kinda nice having the company in the shop when Lee is in the back working. I smiled and patted Pinhead on the back and left to clean the other tables with Blade and Jester on my shoulders.


	4. my secret is out

The grandfather clock dinged signaling that it was now 3:00 Pm. I yawned and stretched my arms up, crushing Jester in the process. He whined and flailed his arms. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

Woo working from 8 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon is allot of fun. Lee would come in and out from the back to take a break here and there then leave to go help the worker's load the furniture into the transportation trucks. I don't want her working so hard on a day like this. It feels like a freaking furnace. I sighed and wiped my brow with the back of my hand.

"Damn air conditioner, why did you have to break today?!" I whined taking a sip from my water bottle. I shrugged off my black over sweater and hooked it on the coat rack.  
Pinhead reached up to me holding a hanker chief that I kept under the register. I smiled.

"Thank you pinhead" I patted his shoulder and used it to wipe my forehead.

I looked over to Six Shooter who was seated in front of the TV on the counter that was showing a western cowboy movie I didn't know. Jester was sitting on the counter kicking his legs off the side playing with an old cat toy that I found, if it has a bell he's occupied for a while. Pinhead, the little sweetheart was with me, helping me clean the counters. And Blade..Hm where did he go?

"Blade?" I called. no answer. I looked over to Pinhead who shrugged and went back to cleaning. I smiled and walked away looking for the little Puppet leader. I past the figurine section, the doll section, and the paintings but I couldn't find him. I was getting worried and my heart was making its way to my throat.

"Blade! where are you?" I called.

Oh no.

Clink...Clink Clink Clink...Clink

I followed the sounds to the far end of the store and sure enough, there was Blade. I smiled in relief. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" His eyes poked out and he turned back to the to the cabinet and tapped it with his hook. I raised an eyebrow and picked him up. "Is there something you need?" He hissed a 'yeah' and pointed to the cabinet. I walked over and looked through the glass. "I don't know what your looking for." He sighed and used the tip of his blade to tap at a certain area of the glass. I looked in and smiled.

"My old gunner doll hat?" He shook his head and hissed 'yeah yeah yeah' and tapped the glass again. I looked at the hat he was wearing. Gosh it was almost in shreds. I smiled and sat him on my shoulder. "Alright, lemme go get my keys and I'll get it for you." He nodded and hooked to my earring.

I walked back to the counter to see Six Shooter and Jester sleeping on the little pillow and the TV turned off. I grabbed the keys and walked back to the cabinet.

"Lauren!" I stopped in mid step and the abrupt halt sent Blade shooting off my shoulder and dangle by my earring. I grabbed him and placed him back on my shoulder. I looked to the tables and Pinhead was gone. "Oh no." I choked out and ran to the warehouse.

"Lauren!" Lee shrieked again and sound of a lamp shattering rang through the door. With Blade bouncing on my shoulder I threw the door open. My eyes widened.

Lee was standing on top of one of the tables armed with a large antique lamp she held above her head. Pinhead was in front of her with his fists raised like a boxer ready to fight. Lee shrieked and sent the lamp flying. "Lee!" I screamed running and catching the lamp. "Lauren!" She screamed back grabbing a broom raising it above her head.

I ran in front of Pinhead raising my arms. "Lee knock it off before you break something!" I grabbed the broom and ripped it out of her hands. She glared at me, grasping the bottle of cleaner hurling it at Pinhead who jumped out of the way.

Blade jumped off my shoulder in front of Pinhead, waving his knife and hook. Lee's eyes grew wide and screamed bloody murder. "Lauren! Get away from those things!" She grabbed the back of my Cammi and yanked me back to the table she was on, the back of my knees hit the edge so I was sitting while she was standing on the table.

Blade turned his head to her and hissed, scaring the shit out of her. As I stood she jumped on me so I was holding a 22-year old Indian woman who was pointing and screaming at the puppets.

Blade hooked the back of Pinhead's shirt and dragged him out the door, he turned around and with one final hiss he disappeared behind the door frame.

Lee huffed and dropped from my arms. She continued to point at the empty door, fumbling for words.

"W..What the h..hell was that!!" She screamed looking at me with horror in her eyes. I scratched the corner of my mouth and smiled.

"That was my friend, Pinhead." She dropped her arm and stared at me. I scratched my temple trying to look innocent. She raised her arms and waved them around and moved her mouth but no sounds or words came out.

"Now you know my little secret." I smiled. She stared at me with a blank expression. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself. She finally stood straight and looked at me. she raised both hand with her fingers spread to sign the number ten.

"Ten, I give you ten minutes to explain to me why I shouldn't walk out that door." I smiled and nodded.

Lee stared at three of the puppets. She turned to me and tried to rub a finger on Jester who was on my shoulder but he made a low growling sound and swiped her hand away. Lee's eyes widened. "Amazing..." Blade elbowed Pinhead in the side. Pinhead reached his hand out, opening and closing his fist. Lee took that as a sign of a handshake and shook his hand.

She smiled. "I uh, I'm sorry I threw a lamp at you." Pin grunted waving his away as if saying its no big deal.

Lee looked at me with Jester sitting on my shoulder. "So uh, your great uncle created them?" I nodded

"From what my grandmother told me in stories, I only knew about Jester because he was the one that she owned. I never knew about the other three till the other afternoon." Lee nodded and stared at Jester.

"But how was he with them if you said you had him since you were little." I patted Jester's foot.

"My grandmother's house was broken into and robbed, they took Jester along with many other items, She kept him in a wooden trunk and only took him out when I came over."

I paused.

"I don't know how the men knew he was there because no one knew about the Tulon family secret, I think he was the main target."

Lee nodded. "But how did he get with the others?" I shrugged. "The police said that the puppet the crooks had put up a fight and ran off, and I guess someone picked him up and took care of him. that was about ten years ago, I think the others were stolen from my family too." Jester nodded and clapped his hands.

Lee nodded and stroked one of Six Shooter's arms who laughed in return. Lee smiled and picked him up.

"I think he likes you." Six Shooter nodded and made himself comfortable in her arms. Pinhead nodded as well, Lee picked him up and placed him in her other arm.

She looked at Blade who hissed and waved his hook. Lee backed away. "I don't think the leader likes me too much." Blade hissed.

"Just give him sometime, he's kinda over protective of the others, he sliced my hand open the first time I met him." I laughed. Blade hopped off the counter and ran to the cabinet. He stopped and began to tap on it. I focused. "OH! yes I almost forgot." I grabbed the key and ran to the cabinet.

With a click of the lock I had the glass open. Blade clinked his hook and knife together at my feet. I grabbed the hat, dusted it off and showed it to Blade. "This one?" He hissed a 'yeah' and ran back to the counter and climbed to the top. Lee shuddered.

"That still kinda creeps me out." She placed Pinhead and Sixshooter back on the counter. I laughed and switched Blade's hats. I placed a mirror in front of him and he hissed in delight. He turned to me and clapped his hook and knife together. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

I turned to Lee and became serious. "Lee, you must promise me that you will keep this secret and I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She nodded and smiled. "Your secret is safe with me." I beamed and hugged her. "You seriously are the best friend I have ever had." She laughed and patted my back.

The jingle of the bell on the front door brought us all to focus. I gasped and placed Jester beside Blade who all froze on the counter top. "Hey there babe." Daniel beamed as he pushed past Lee. He tried to place a kiss on my lips but I moved my head so he only got my cheek. He looked shocked but shrugged it away.

He looked at the counter. "I see you brought the hunks of plastic to work, aw cute little work toys." He poked Blade in the head sending him to his side. I know it took everything in him to not lash out. Dan laughed stupidly. I glared and pushed him away to set Blade upright. He raised his head to me and let out a very angry hiss. I patted his cheek with my finger and smiled. Dan continued to laugh.

I smacked his shoulder. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my stuff." He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Damn babe, don't get worked up over a few toys." I glared.

"Their not toys, their puppets that have been in my family for generations. I bet you don't have anything in your life that special." I glowered at him and walked behind the counter. I grabbed the puppets before Dan leaned on the counter top. He didn't look happy.

"Don't get feisty with me young lady, I deserve your respect." My mouth fell open.

"You deserve my respect huh?" I exclaimed staring him down. He held his own and nodded. I glared. "well how can I give you respect when I don't receive it from you!" I yelled ripping his collar down to see many of the little red marks. His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds. "I uh I can explain babe you see I w-

My palm connected with his cheek letting a loud crack ring through the store.

I huffed angry breaths into my lungs and sighed in content. The puppets were leaning side to side letting laughs erupt from their little bodies. They became quiet when Dan picked himself up. He stared in anger at me with his hand covering the red mark on his cheek. "You little bitch." He raised his hand about to strike when he paused with a look in horror on his face.

He was staring as Jester's face began to spin and spin and spin. He backed away. Jester stopped on an expression that was smiling wickedly. He slowly turned his head to to Dan who was frozen in his spot. A grunt came from Jester that sounded like a 'uh uh uhh' Blade clinked his knife and hook together. Six shooter raised his guns and Pinhead raised his fists.

"Get out!" I screamed. Dan shuffled from the ground and ran out the front door. Lee busted out laughing, running and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. She smacked me upside the head.

"About time you dumped that fuck bag." I laughed at her miss use but it made me smile.

"Trust me I feel allot better." I laughed and smiled over at the puppets who waved.

I smiled.

My secret was out, I just hope not to the wrong person


	5. The attack

"Thank you, have a nice day." I smiled handing the bag to the customer. She smiled and waved to the puppets that were frozen on the counter. Pinhead waved at her retreating form. I smiled and poked his shoulder. He looked up at me and waved.

Lee stumbled through the door with her bucket of cleaning supplies. With a huff she threw them on the counter top and stared at me. I giggled when a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. "You know what I hate?"

I shook my head no, still giggling. She pointed at me. "I hate that I clean all day in the warehouse, dusting, waxing and polishing and you know what?" I shook my head no and kept giggling.

"It's all dirty again the next day!" She threw her arms up in frustration. I bellowed in laughter, laying my head on the counter. Even the puppets were letting little laughs erupt from them.

She huffed but soon started laughing. She sighed and sat in the chair next to the counter. Pinhead scooted a bottle of water to Lee who took with a smile.

"Thank you little man." He nodded and sat down, kicking his legs off the side. I smiled. I checked my watch and yawned. "It's almost time for closing." Lee nodded and finished off her water. She gulped and looked up at me.

"That was a pretty humiliating thing you did to Dan, you sure he wont try anything stupid?" She had a worried look in her eyes. I waved her off.

"I think after the incident with Jester, he wont try anything." I gulped. "I hope..." I put on a smile. "Come on, help me close up." She nodded and with a strecth she closed and locked all the windows as I shut and locked all the doors.

After about 10 minutes of locking up we were ready to leave. I opened my purse and the puppets jumped in except for Blade. "You okay, Blade?" He moved his head around and looked up to me, raising his knife and hook. My mouth formed an 'O' and I smiled. "

Come here." I opened my hand and he let me pick him up and placed him on my shoulder. His hook laced with my earring. "Better?" I smiled and he nodded. Slinging my purse over my shoulder, I walked out as Lee shut and locked the front door.

I smiled and gave Lee a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, and if you need me, please call." I nodded and hopped in my car.

* * *

"I hate red lights." I grumbled laying my elbow on the window. The puppets; who crawled out of my purse and made themselves comfortable on the passenger seat, were looking out the window. Jester crawled and layed in my lap, his face spun to a happy expression making me smile.

The light turned green and I made it home. I sighed and shut the car off. I picked up a sleeping Jester and opened the door. The other puppets grunted and looked at each other. I laughed.

"Come on before I shut the door!" One by one they all jumped out of the car and ran to the porch.

I layed Jester on my shoulder as I unlocked and opened the Door. The others made a bee line to the couch and flopped on the cushions. I laughed and layed Jester by Blade, who looked up at me, popping the bullets out of his eyes.

"I'm just going to the kitchen to get some food, stay here okay." He nodded and turned to the television that was turned on by Pinhead.

"What to eat... What to eat?" I flipped through the many things I had in the freezer.

"Lauren, you really need to go to the store." I growled and pulled out a TV dinner; or as i call them the Lonely people meal and popped it into the microwave.

I plopped in the middle of Blade and Six Shooter who grunted in disapproval. I stuck my tongue out at them and made myself comfortable. Six shooter and Jester crawled into my lap and sat on my knees. I raised an eyebrow at the TV.

"Why are you guy's watching Dancing With The Stars?" They shrugged and let out little grunts.

"Remote please." I held my hand out to Pinhead who drew the little magic box away from me. I glared. "Pinhead..." He grunted and scooted away. I pouted and dropped my arm, staring at the TV.

I stole a glace to Pinhead who now put the remote in his lap, I turned back to the TV. I glanced back at Pinhead and I was ready for attack. "Remote!" I screamed as I pounced onto the large puppet. He growled and grunted as we fought over the changer until he poked me in the eyeball.

"Rah my eyeball" I covered my wounded eye with my left hand and fought for the remote with the other. after about five minutes of fighting for the remote I finally grabbed it and ripped it away.

I raised it in triumph. "Victory!" I screamed, my left hand still covering my eyeball. Jester and Blade clapped while Six Shooter made his o'so cool laugh. Pin head walked to the corner of the couch and lowered his head in shame.

I smiled and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me and waved. I layed my hand on his shoulder and puffed out my chest. "You fought brave little soldier, but this battle... You just couldn't win." I did a dramatic salute and marched to kitchen when my food went ding.

I smiled when all the puppets laughed. "Food." reaching into the microwave without any protection was, well... Kinda stupid. "Oh shit!" I hissed as I dropped the plastic container onto the counter and cradled my hand. Jester's face popped out from behind the couch and his face spun to a sad expression. I put my hand up, just as he was about to jump over the edge.

"No no Jester, I'm fine, see." I smiled and raised my hands that now looked beats. He grunted and fell back to the couch. I smirked, placing some oven mits on my hands and carried my Lonely Person Meal to the coffee table. "Yum, food." I cut into my steak thing and popped into my mouth. "Ugh this is so gross." I shivered and took another bite.

I finished off the rest of my potatoes and pushed away the almost empty container. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Gawd, why do they make lonely people food so gross." I looked at Blade who shrugged. I sighed and grabbed the remote that Pinhead dared not to touch. I flipped the channel.

"You get the best of both worlds!". (O.O;;) "When is this not on!" I screamed changing the channel again. I layed on the arm of the couch and kept my outstretched arm to the TV.

I hit the channel changer...thing.

"The Brady Bunch....The Brady bunch!" I growled. "Yes your a bunch of Brady's."

During my channel changing fits, all four puppets crawled over. Six Shooter was laying my hips, with all six arms crossed, Pinhead climbed my arm to my shoulder and sat, Jester and Blade crawled to my lap and layed on my knees. Blade pulled his hook and knife into his lap and stared at the flipping pictures.

I grumbled profanities about nothing being on. I sighed. "Oh please oh mighty one, let there be something on the next flip that is worth watching." I hit the changer and sure enough,

Lauren was heard!

"It's alive...alive!" The puppets and I settled on Frankenstein. I smiled and laughed at the old timely affects and it seemed the puppets were interested in it. Six Shooter sat at the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the screen, Pinhead was sitting quietly on my shoulder, an occasional grunt here and there, Jester was well, asleep as usual and Blade, wasn't all to interested. He was digging in his hook with his knife and would sigh every other second. I smiled and brought him closer, He hissed a low non-threatening hiss which made me smile.

The ending song and credits rolled up the screen, indicating the movie's ending. Six Shooter clapped his hands and laughed a couple times. I smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." I poked Jester awake, he yawned and played on the floor with a belled cat toy that I stole from the shop (tee hee).

Blade yawned and Pinhead stretched. I looked at the clock. 10:46 Pm. I yawned.  
"Okay guys time for bed." I heard a couple groans but I picked them all up and lined them up on the book shelf. I smiled and gave them each a kiss. "Goodnight guys." They nodded and waved as i disappeared into my room.

_______ 3:45 AM ________

Everything was quiet in Lauren's house, She was in her bed sleeping like beauty, everything was locked or turned off, and the puppets were lined up on the shelf with their heads bowed in sleep.

"Dammit Mick! hurry up and open it!" A man hissed under his breath. Blade's head shot up and looked around. He stiffened when he saw shadows behind the glass window of the door. He hissed and jabbed Jester with the round end of his hook.

_"Jester...Jester!!"_ He hissed and with one final jab, Jester's head shot up. He yawned.

_"God Blade what is it?"_ He mumbled rubbing his eye. Blade's eyes poked out. _"Wake up six and Pinhead, there's intruders at the door."_ Jester's face spun to a devious expression and woke up Pinhead and Six Shooter.

Blade jumped off the shelf and ran to the shadows of the couch, The others soon followed him. Blade hissed when the men forced the door open. He followed them with his gaze and saw that there were four of them. One with dark brown hair looked around and spoke. "Find the hunks of wood and take them to the car, leave Lauren with me." He smirked and all the puppets gasped.

_"Daniel..."_ Blade hissed, raising his knife threateningly. The men began to tear the house apart looking for the puppets, the coffee table was flipped, the books on the bookshelf were thrown off and even Lauren's grandmother's glass cabinet was smashed in again. Blade hissed, he couldn't take this anymore. He turned to his friends and became the leader they all knew he was.

_"Alright, if they cant find us in here, they'll go looking around more of the house. I want all of you to follow each of them and attack."_ Blade raised his hook and hissed.

_"Do everything you can to keep them away from Lauren."_ Blade raised his hook and knife and crossed them over one another, Jester's face stayed in his devious expression, Six Shooter raised his bandanna over his face and raised his guns and Pinhead raised his fists.

Blade nodded and the others spread out to their victims.

Daniel growled as he fumbled through the chest of junk that Lauren kept by her desk, he slammed the top down in frustration.

"Have any of you buffoons found at least one puppet!" He hissed angrily at the other three men, who stood in their spots. They shook their heads no. Daniel stared the men down. "Look everywhere!" He threw his arms up in frustration and walked down the hallway opposite of Lauren's.

Blade sighed. _"Good, he hasn't left for Lauren yet."_ Blade looked up and saw Jester march to the kitchen where one of the men were. He smiled.

The man known as Mick wandered into the kitchen and began to pull out all the drawers and shake them of their contents. Jester climbed up the counter and perched himself on top of the microwave.

"Damn all this shit for some puppets." He growled kicking over the trash can, flipping over the table and breaking the chairs

Mick huffed air into his lungs as he moved to the cabinets. Plates, cups and saucers were forced down to the floor each breaking on the hard impact. Mick smiled and moved to counter above the microwave.

Jingle...Jingle

Mick stopped in his tracks staring in horror at the microwave. Jester sat with his left leg over his right with his arm raised, jingling a bell that adorned his jester hat. Mick growled.

"This? This is what Dan wants so much?" Mick stepped closer and put his face close to Jesters. Mick huffed and bellowed in laughter. "Well an ugly puppet he wants, an ugly puppet he gets." Jester's face began to spin and spin till it stopped on an devious expression and hopped off the microwave.

"What the hell!" Mick screamed looking down at his feet and shuffling them in hopes of not getting hurt. He growled and kicked at nothing. Jester's feet made little jingle sounds with the help of the bell at the end of his toe. Mick followed the sounds starting to become afraid.

"You little fucker! where are you!" He yelled feeling the wall for the light switch.

Jester ran around his feet giggling as he did. He ran over to the drawer where Lauren kept all her supplies. With a struggle to get it open he heard two screams erupt from the living area. Jester smiled. "Kill em guys" He got the drawer open and pulled out a pair of small, silver scissors. He opened them and closed to test their sharpness. He smiled and jumped to the ground.

Another scream made its way into the kitchen causing Mick to tremble.

"Guys!" He called. Retreating feet made their way out the door and the shadows disappeared down the road. Mick gulped and Jester smiled. At full speed, Jester ran to the ankle thrusting the blades deep into his ankle with a sickening 'rip and crack'. Mick screamed, grabbing his calf and fell to his side. Tears of pain and fear made their way out of his eyes as he stared at the jester puppet with a wicked grin, stalking toward him with blood soaked scissors.

Jester let out a laugh and raised the scissors. "Get off of me!" Lauren's scream erupted from the hallway making Jester stop in his tracks. His stared at the worthless, coward of a man in front of him. Jester dropped the blade and pointed to the door and growled.

Mick nodded and with his injured ankle, got up and fled. Blade and the others ran into the kitchen and all of them ran to Lauren's room.

-----Lauren's Room----

Dan's hands snaked around my neck as i screamed. He growled, bringing his palm back and cracked across my cheek. "Ow!" I screamed as my face fell to the side.

Dan leaned his head down to my ear. "Not so fun now is it, babe?" Tears pricked out of my eyes as I gripped his wrists. He cracked me again sending my head to the other side. I sobbed, my hands loosening their grip.

"Please get off of me." I sobbed kicking and thrashing underneath him. He shook his head no, and smiled wickedly.

"You and your little puppets are coming with me." I sobbed harder and thrashed around more. "Why are you doing this!?" I choked. He grabbed my cheeks in one hand, making my face look like a fish. He brought me closer.

"Those animated puppets of yours will be my fortune, and you my dear, are to pretty to give up." He smiled again and attacked my neck with his lips.

I smacked, punched and slapped his head but nothing worked. I hated the way he felt, please get him off of me! I screamed the one name that popped into my head.

"Blade!" I bellowed earning another slap from Dan. I was now a broken, sobbing fit on a bed. Dan smiled.

Blade tensed when he heard her scream his name. She screamed for him, she screamed for him to come help her. If he had blood it would be boiling now. He looked to Jester who nodded for him to help his best friend. Blade hissed and thrust through door, jumped the bed and leaped for Dan.

"What the hell!!" Dan bellowed, thrusting backward with his hands behind his back in attempt to rip away what was on him. Blade hissed into his ear letting a shiver ripple up his spine. Bringing his hook back, he shot it forward, digging it into the flesh underneath Dan's collar bone and ripped it side to side in torture.

Dan screamed bloody murder, falling to the ground and thrashed as Blade dug his hook deeper into his skin and driving his knife into his shoulder. I shot away from the bed and crawled into the corner, bringing my knee's to my chest hiding my face in between them. Jester ran up to me, jumped onto my knees and stroked my hair. I sobbed harder and covered my ears to block away the screaming and struggling from Blade and Dan.

Thundering feet indicated that Dan fled. I looked up and saw Blade standing in the middle of the rooms with his knife and hook glistening with blood dripping off the ends. He turned toward me, opened his mouth and let hiss escape. He just saved my life and the life of his friends. More tears erupted when i held my arms out he jumped in them, stroking my tears away with the end of his bloody hook. I sobbed more from the fright I had to wake up to but felt safe with the four things that protected and saved my life.

I was grateful.


	6. Author's Note

Okay I'm writing this to say a very big thank you. I really am in awe of all the readers that reviewed this story and giving me the motivation to go on. Now I know that I have not been on FanFiction in sometime now, but I want you all to know that I have been on another site practicing my writing. I dont mean to sound self-centered or 'bragging' but I believe I have grown much more as a writer.

I really hope you all dont give up on me and this story because I am surely not giving up on you. This is my longest written story on Fanfiction and I am proud of that. Please bear with and help me keep this story going. You my dear readers, mean everything to me and I want to please you with the best story I can write and finish.

I wish to thank you all again and keep those reviews and ideas coming, Because you all are helping my wirte this story.

:)

Lauren3


	7. saving new puppets

"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
_Memory and puppet talk  
_Just to let you all know :]

I sat in my corner for a few minutes, just trying to collect myself and steady my heart rate. I breathed in a sigh and looked at the puppets that were lined up in front of me. I smiled. "T..Thank you guys, so much." I whispered as more tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away and sniffed. Jester climbed up my legs to my shoulder and patted the corner of my eye with the edge of his sleeve. his face spun to a happy expression and made a giggling noise. I smiled and wiped my nose with the edge of my sleeve.

"You probably think im a wuss, don't you guys?" I smiled trying to crack a joke. They all shook their heads no and grunted. I sighed and stood. "Well, that's a very disturbing way to wake up."  
Blade walked over and tapped my ankle. I smiled down to him. With wobbly legs, I made my way to the bed and layed down. I sighed and pulled to covers to my chin and fell back asleep.

Blade looked to Jester who's face spun to a sad expression. Blade hissed and tapped his shoulder. _"You know their going to come back, right?"._ Jester nodded as his hand twitched.  
_"I don't want her to be hurt, I'm not going to lose her again."_ Jester growled and walked to the nightstand and perched himself on the alarm clock. Blade sighed and touched his chest with his hook.

_"Why do I feel like this, and for a human."_ He hissed and stalked to bed, sitting on the foot rail, watching over his mistress.

----------10:00 Pm--------  
One week Later.

"Thank you sir and have a nice day." I said handing the bag to the customer. He smiled and snatched the bag. I sighed and layed my forehead in between my fingers. Pinhead grunted and stroked my forearm. I smiled to him and stood up. With a sigh, I walked around the counter and began to clean up around the shop.

Jester sighed and his shoulders fell. "I hate seeing her like this..." Pinhead nodded with a grunt and crossed his massive arms. Blade looked to them and sighed. For a leader and protector, he wasn't doing a very good job. With a hiss, he leaped from the counter and walked to where Lauren stood, wiping tables.

He hissed and tapped her ankle.

I looked down and saw Blade at my heels. I smiled. "You want to keep me company?". He hissed a 'yeah' and raised his arms. I smiled and picked him up. Instead of setting him on my shoulder, I cradled him in my left arm as I walked around the shop.

"Hey Lauren, we're out of table cleaner." Lee said as she threw an empty bottle in the trash. I scratched my chin and thought. "I think there's some new bottles in the bathroom, under the sink."

She nodded and walked off to the back. I yawned and scratched the bridge of my nose. Blade wriggled and jumped out of my arms, jogging to the counter. His claw and hook made soft clanking sounds as he climbed. He stood on the counter top. His eyes popped out.

Lee stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyebrow raised to the small black puppet. "Blade?" He hissed and raised his hook to silence her. "Lauren, come here." She whispered. I walked over to her, wiping my hands on my jeans. "What?" I looked to Blade who was staring at the front door. His eyes popped in and out and raised his knife.

I followed his gaze and noticed a woman no older than twenty, walking to the shop with a very unsure look upon her face. Her face slightly burned and her clothes in tatters, she gently pushed the door open and walked to me just as the puppets stiffend.

She sniffed and shifted her folded arms to me. I was confused, she had tears in her eyes and she handing out a wrapped blanket to me like she wanted to give me a baby.

I stared at her as she stalked closer and forced the blanket into my arms. I gripped the fabric and what ever was wrapped in it before fell and stared at the deshelved woman. She gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me to her face. I felt her hot breath tickle my cheek and she whispered in my ear.

"These puppets are important, but I cannot keep them. I know you own others like them so take these." She shoved the blanket farther into my chest and ran out the door.

Lee walked over and unwrapped the blanket and two charred and burned puppets gazed up at me with little grunts coming from their tiny bodies. Lee let her finger softly touch the cheek of the female puppet, who shifted deeper into the blanket. I sighed.

Why do people with animated puppets always find me.

* * *

Alright here is chapter six. I know it's very short but I had to get this out. I hope you enjoy and be paitent for the next :)


	8. The other side of Blade

Lauren stared at the two puppets seated on her counter. The male who she had guessed was named Tunnler, would spin his drill in boredom as he kicked his feet off the edge. The female, who was named Leech Woman played with her hands as she hung her head low. Lauren looked up to Lee who held Six shooter and shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Lauren sighed. "I don't know who is after them, how could that crazy chick think they would be safe with me?"

Lauren groaned as Leech Woman sat patiently in her palm as she allowed the damp cloth to rub her porcelain cheek. She sighed as she turned her head slightly and looked to the slumped form of her leader; Blade. He lifted his head and his eyes popped out with his mouth slowly fall with a low hiss.

_"What happened with you and Tunnler?"_

His voice was still low and raspy with the same thick German accent. She sighed and poked her fingernail on Lauren's right thumb.

_"I don't really know. Tunnler and I were going to kill the man and woman that imprisoned us and we succeeded in killing the man. When I went to the kill the woman she shot Tunnler and threw me in the furnace. That's when Torch came, killed the woman and pulled me from the fire and left. Then this woman came, picked us up and brought us here."_

Lauren stared down at the puppet sitting in her palm and stared as she was shooting moans and whisper like sounds toward Blade. She looked to Blade and saw him nodding to what she was saying then looked up to her, and let out a low hiss. She sighed and when the ashes were gone from Leech woman; She began to undo the scorched pink dress. Leech felt the tugs on the back buttons of her dress and let out a shrill shriek; kicking harshly into Lauren's exposed wrist.

Lauren gasped and turned the puppet around to face her. "Woah now there, I'm only going to change your dress." Leech glared at her and let low moans and tight whispers leave her mouth as she kicked off the hand she was in and stared up to the tall human with her arm extended. Lauren sighed and handed her the purple dress that she stole from a display doll and watched with a raised brow bridge as the puppet stomped to the back of the old register. Jester giggled at the dumbfounded look on his mistress' face and climbed up her arm to her shoulder.

Lauren groaned. "You guys could of at least told me that she was temperamental."

Jester giggled and played with the dangling earrings Lauren decided to wear. She sighed and allowed him that simple pleasure as she proceeded to clean up the supplies she brought out. Blade stared at _his _human as she sauntered around the counter back, He noticed the slight red mark on her wrist where Leech kicked her with her pointed shoe and groaned. Speaking of the Devil, Leech tapped out from behind the register wearing the victorian styled floor length dress. He sighed and popped his eyes out when she creaked by.

_"You must respect this human."_

Leech looked to him as if he grew a second chin.

_"You're not serious are you? How do you know that she won't toss us into a fire?"_

Lauren looked down to the two arguing puppets and chilled when an accusing finger was pointed to by Leech. The chilling feeling hit her like a blast snow and she went to automatic shut down. Jester saw his mistress tense and stop working, he gave her earring a slight tug making her turn and smile to him before going back to work.

Blade let out a warning hiss to Leech.

_"You will do NO such thing to this girl, you hear me? Or I'll throw you into a furnace myself."_

Leech Woman was aghast for a moment. Her leader, the man she grew feeling for just threatened her for wanting to kill the human. How could this one girl have this affect on the once cold gunner puppet, this bothered her immensely. Leech growled and pointed a slender glass finger to her leader.

_"You may be my leader, but if this human girl does anything that bothers me I will enjoy making her suffer."_

Leech turned to leave but a cold metal hook curved around her waist, pulling her to a hard chest.

Blade's wooden lips grazed against her ear.

_"This human is very special and I will not hesitate to kill you if you plan to bring harm to her. You are under my protection and my rule and I say none will bring no such threat to my mistress."_

Leech shuddered but nodded solemnly as Blade pushed her away from his being. Leech looked back to her leader and sighed as she walked over to the decorative metal Jack-In-The-Box and sat upon it with her knees to her chin, letting little whimpers escape her body.

Tunnler marched up to Blade without taking his eyes off of the sad female puppet. He sighed as the gunner puppet looked over the human.

_"Weren't you a bit bitter with Leech?"_

Blade kept his back to his faithful friend and growled.

_"She threatened to lay her leeches on Lauren, I was stern and being a leader. I don't regret what I said for it was keeping my mistress safe."_

Tunnler sighed.

_"I can understand that sir, but threatening to put Leech in a place where she was singed yourself was a bit over board."_

Blade turned to Tunnler and hissed loudly with a hook going toward his throat. 

_"This girl is a Tulon! Leech threatened a Tulon and I dealt with it the way I am supposed to dammit!" _Blade pressed his hook farther into Tunnler's neck as the drill puppet spun his drill in defense. Lauren stared at the two fighting puppets and sighed. With Jester still seated, she went over and lightly placed her index and thumb on Blades tiny shoulders. Said puppet hissed and stared up at his mistress with his bullets out and mouth down threateningly. Lauren sighed.

"Please stop fighting. I'm sure what he said was a misunderstanding." Her light voice soothed him but didn't quench his anger for the two puppets. Reluctantly, Blade released Tunnler and pushed him aside.

Blade still stood rigid and tense as Tunnler and Leech conversed amongst themselves. Lauren saw this and lightly wrapped her fingers around his tiny waist and brought him to her eye level. Blade stared into her innocent green eyes and felt his anger dissipate but his stern protectiveness rise. Lauren still smiled.

"You better calm down mister, I don't want any of my customers to see you guys moving again, Okay."


	9. Flying remote!

Lauren sighed as she flopped on her living room couch. Working in an antique store during the coming holidays was a real pain in the ass, plus having frustrated moving puppets didn't add to the hecticness. The one thing that nearly gave her a heart attack was when she looked to the back of the store, where an old woman was shopping, she saw Pin Head walking around. Seeing a puppet move without strings is destined to cause heart attacks, but before Lauren's blood pressure to could rise, she saw Lee walk by and quickly snatch up the robust puppet and dissappear into the back room. What would she do with out that crazy Indian?

Blade clinked his blade on the glass coffee table top and hissed. Lauren opened her eyes and looked at him. Blade hissed once more before pointing to Lauren's stomach and as if on cue, it growled. Loudly.

Lauren groaned. "I don't wanna get up, Blade. I'll cook something later." She rolled her face into the soft, plush pillow and got comfortable. Blade groaned and looked around the table, his bullet eyes landing on the small DVD remote. He walked to it, flipped it over and poppe dthe back off with his knife. His bullets popped back out as he stared at the batteries, with the tip of his knife he popped those out also so he now was looking at the tiny little spring. With an evil giggle he snaked his hook tip into the spring and positioned himself until he was looking at the back of Lauren's head. With a twist oh his back, he pulled his arm backward then slung the remote right at his target. The remote clacked loudly against Lauren's head, making her jolt and grip the pain filled spot.

"OW! Blade! What the-? Lauren looked down and saw the battery empty DVD remote on the floor, along with three laughing puppets. Lauren looked up and sent a glare to the white and black puppet, but all he did was raise his knife toward the kitchen.

Lauren shot up. "Alright father! I'm going!" Lauren shot off the couch and with her arms waving madly, she stomped into the kitchen. Blade giggled in triumph before jumping to the ground where Jester was rolling around.

_Was that really necessary? _Leech woman crosed her arms and stared the leader puppet down.

Blade hissed. _She hasen't eaten all day if you noticed._

Leech humphed and turned her back. _Like I care for the welfare of a disgusting human._

Blade growled and was about to lunge, but Pin Head held him back and let the giggling female puppet saunter away. Bladeshook Pin head offand with Jester, walked to the kitchen where Lauren was watching the water boil. Jester's face started to twirl until it stopped on a happy expression, making the girl smile. Jester and Blade climbed up the cabinets and seated themselves by the stove.

Lauren smiled sadly. "I heard you and Leech argueing in your puppet talk."

Blade lowered his head and nodded sadly.

Lauren still held her smile. "She still dosen't like me, does she?" she reached over and grabbed the past noodles, breaking them in half above the water then dropping them. Blade looked up to his human as she stirred her noodles and nodded. As much as he cared for Leech Woman, Lauren always comes first for him. It's been like that for generations.

Lauren laughed slightly. "I'm sure she'll come around I mean, you hated me at some point now look at you. I can't go anywhere without you following me with you're weapons ready."

Blade nodded and tapped the round edge of his hook to her wrist. Lauren smiled at the friendly gesture and grabbed the pan before walking to the sink with the strainer. Jester smacked Blade hard in the shoulder making the older puppet jump. Jester twirled his face until it landing on a smirk and giggled. Blade hissed and smacked the puppet of the counter, the faint sund of jingling bells hitting floor made him smirk.

Lauren prepared her spaghetti and walked over to the lare lounge seat only to see Leech Woman sitting there, with no intent of moving. Leech looked up to the confused human holding her plate and giggled. Lauren sighed and stared the puppet down.

"You know, that's where I sit." Lauren looked over to the love seat where the other puppets were sitting happily. "Why don'r you go sit over there?" Leech looked up to Lauren and flared her neck out, gagging as she began to purge up a leech.

"OH! kay never mind then." Lauren turned around and walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table. Blade glared at Leech from his position on the glass table.

_Was that necessary? _Blade glowered before hopping off the table and walked to Lauren, followed by Jester and Pin Head. Leech woman hmphed and crossed her arms across her chest and leaned into the plush cushion.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~  
Hey there story readers! Long time no story wirte!  
Well I am going to attempt to continue this story and I'm giving you this small part to show  
that I'm still alive.  
The next chapter will be much longer and there will be the return of a very unliked character! Dun Dun Dun!  
who could it be? Why I just dunno! Will Leech Woman ever accept Lauren as her Puppet Master? We'll have to see.  
Keep reading and waiting and thanks for still believing in me even when I wanted to give up on this story so many times.  
thank you!  
~Lauren


End file.
